The Baby Project: Extreme Hogwarts addition
by Juliette Grimm
Summary: You've heard of the Baby Project Before well this is the...HOGWARTS ADDITION. All the 7th years are doing a year long project were they are married and have kids. They have to work and take care of actual children. I know I'm not suposed to say this but better than it sounds. ONLY DISCLAMMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER I DO OWN HARRY POTTER I DO OWN THE KIDS Lilith James Kari Kyle.


After the morning feast Professor McGonagall Stood up. "All 7th years are to stay in the Great Hall! All 7th Years please stay in the Great Hall!" She called. "5th year Prefects please escort the first years to their common rooms and the rest of you may leave." When everyone had left Professor McGonagall asked all the 7th years to sit at the middle table (Gryfinndor) and then directed her body to them, "The Ministry Of Magic would like all 7th years to get a taste of Wizarding life, therefore they have decided to put you all through a test-like full year project." Hermione straightened up at this, " The Boys are to line up." She grabbed the sorting hat. "They will be matched will be matched to a 7th year girl."

All the boys stood up and lined up in no particular order.

Neville stepped up. "LUNA LOVEGOOD!" The hat called and Luna glided over to Neville.

It droned on an on until Ron stepped up. "HERMIONE GRANGER!" Hermione smiled and walked over to Ron who put his arm around her waist.

Harry stepped up last, "GINNY WEASLY!" Ginny beamed at Harry and ignored the girls who were glaring at her.

"Sit down with your partners." McGonagall ordered the all did so. "For this year you will all live the life of a Wizarding family. Hagrid has cleared out a part of the grounds that is hidden from the other students. It's a small community that is called Hogwarts Valley. It is were you will all live and it is a town like thing with small shops like a market, a clothing store, a bank that is set up like a Muggle bank, because they are smaller and a furniture store. Their are a few more shops but I won't name them all. You and your partner are married. I will pass out letters explaining your lives later but now I must give you the keys to your new home. Your children will be given to you at tonight's feast. You must name them. "

McGonagall passed out sheets of paper and a set of keys to the mystified students.

Harry and Ginny peered over at their paper and found out that they lived in a 5 bedroom house, It had 2 floors, 3 bathrooms. They lived on 15 Gryfinndor Drive.

Hermione looked at her paper and she read that her and Ron lived in a 5 bedroom house as well, it had 2 floors (Main floor and basement), 2 bathrooms. They lived on 12 Gryfinndor Drive.

Neville read that they lived in a 3 bedroom house, it had 1 floor. 2 bathrooms. While Luna read it upside down. They lived on 3 Ravenclaw Lane.

They Hufflepuffs lived on Hufflepuff Road. The Slytherins lived on Slytherin Street. The Gryfinndors lived on Gryfinndor Drive and the Ravenclaws on Ravenclaw Lane. The main part of town was Hogwarts Square, which was a very big square holding all the public places. On The left side of the square the streets that branched off were Slytherin Street and Hufflepuff Road. On the right side the streets that branched off were Ravenclaw Lane and Gryfinndor Drive. In between each of the 2 streets was a play park.

"Now all of you can return to your dorms to pack up but remember you do need your uniforms because every other week you will work and the others you will go to school. Goodnight please be in your houses by 8 o'clock am. Dismissed."

Ginny walked with Harry to the Gryfinndor common room feeling slightly shocked. She had to live with Harry (Plus) and raise kids. Would she do could? Could she do good? She'd have to. Harry had the same feelings exited but nervous. He walked up to his dorm putting all his belongings and clothing into his trunk with Ron.

"Hey." Ginny said and smiled as they made their way outside lugging their trunks behind them until Harry did _Wingardiem Leviousa _and flew them to Hagrid's hut.

Their was already a small group of 7th years forming in a crowed. They stood buy Neville, Luna, Hermione and Ron.

"S' Hogwarts Valley is down ter' the hidden grove on ter' other side 'er the lake follo' me'" Hagrid said and they all walked slowly towards the lake then they went right past in and they were on top of a very big hill. In the valley their was a huge square branching off on each sides were 2 roads that ended in a circle. Between each roads there was a play park. "Hogwarts Valley!" Hagrid said proudly. "Yer' new home."

"Goodnight Hagrid." Harry said.

"Best o' luck ta' ya' Harry." He replied.

Then everyone trudged down the hill.

Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny went with the other Gryfinndors into the square.

"We should all go see our houses then meet back here we have the day off to get settled in." Hermione said.

"OK. Come on Harry." Ginny said and they bid farewell to the others and headed off down Gryfinndor Drive. The houses didn't look all the same like on Privet Drive, but they all fit in together nicely.

Harry's and Ginny's house was a light coffee cream colour house with a dark brown roof. Their was a large window with red shutters and a flower bed underneath it. The door was the same deep red as the shutters and had a Griffin knocker and white stain glass window on it. Their was a small stone pathway leading up to the door which stuck out of the house. They climbed the steps and walked in. A small, blue mudroom was the first thing you see. But as you walk out of it through the entrance on the right hand side you enter the carpeted, green living room with a fire place.. In the middle was a stairway with hard wood steps and a white rail. On the other side of the stairway was the kitchen which had light coloured wood counter tops and white counters. It was a mint green colour and had stainless steel appliances. Then off to the kitchen was a big dining room and bathroom with a shower/bath and a toilet and a sink. They went upstairs to find a hallway that was the same hardwood as the stairs. They opened the first door on the right to find a washroom. The first door on the left held a large bedroom with a closet. The door next to it was a bedroom as well. Then on the left was 2 large, bedrooms as well. Lastly on the right on the far end of the hall was the very large master bedroom. It had an on suit with a tub that was practically a hot tub, a shower and a counter with wall-to-wall mirrors and 2 sinks. Their was french doors on the far side that opened up to the back yard. A fenced in yard with a in ground pool off to the side (that had a fence around it.) and a large yard with plenty of room to run around. Then their was a large playroom opposite to the master bed.

"Lets go into the kitchen and talk about furniture and stuff." Ginny said.

"Yeah." Harry and Ginny made their way down towards the kitchen. Ginny slide up onto the island that was in the middle of it and Harry leaned against the sink.

"I think yellow couches and a coffee table in the living room and then a bookshelf off to the side and we can put Muggle TV on the wall and yeah." Ginny suggested.

"I like that,"Harry agreed,"We need food, cutlery, plates, bowls, cups. Grocery. and maybe some homey things around the room. And-what's this?" He picked up and envelope from right beside him and read it.

_Dear Gryfinndor Drive #15 Harry and Ginny,_

_We are pleased to announce that this is your home. You will need to work every other week and learn every other week as well. We have made you a checking and a savings account in the Hogwarts Valley bank. Say the password (Sugar Dumpling) To the clerk you can withdraw money.  
_

_Ginny is a part time waitress at Lovegoods's Cafe and Harry owns the Hogwarts Valley Library. You will start off with 10,000 Galleons in both your checking and you savings. You have 4 kids. 2 twins 1 a boy and 1 a girl that are 1, a girl that is 2 and a boy that is 3. You must name them and have your home ready for them when you bring them home this evening. For any other questions please contact me when at school. You all get 1 week off before school and work start. Everyone at Hogwarts Valley runs something in town but this week we have volunteers running them for us. _

_Sincerely__,_

_Professor McGonagall._

_Headmistress._

"2 boys and 2 girls that's cool. I don't want to name them before I see them but I like Kari and Lilith for girls and James and Tyson for boys." Ginny exclaimed after reading it.

"What if we call one girl Lilith but her nick-name is Lily? I like all the names that you said actually but we should call the twins Lilith and Lucas or something." Harry said.

"OK so the twins are named Kari and Kyle how 'bout and the older ones are named Lilith and James!" Ginny said. Harry nodded and then conjured up some parchment and a quill.

"So. Were should all of their rooms be?" He asked ready to write.

"Um...James's the farthest from ours, across from the bathroom. Lilith's beside him and the twins across the hall." She said. He nodded again and then said,

"You get grocery's enough to last us a week I'll get some plates and things like that and then we'll meet up and furnish it. We need clothes as well. I'll shop for James and Kyle and you shop for Kari and Lilith OK...?"

"Yup I'll go get Hermione and we can do my things while she does whatever she needs to do while you do your things with Ron we'll meet back at 11:00am. In a hour then?" Ginny told him. "We'll have to put ourselves on a budget though for the first week. You take $400 out and use $200 of it on your half of the stuff you need then I'll take out $500, because I'll need a lot of grocery's then I'll use $300 and with the $200 we each have left over we'll furnish the house."

Harry considered this. "Sure."

"OK now you need clothing for a 1 year old and a 4 year old and if you need help don't be afraid to ask another girl OK. Now I'm going to get Hermione. Love ya!" Ginny grabbed her wand and changed herself into a yellow floor length sundress that had red stripes on it and a pair of red flips. She waved at Harry (who changed into jeans and a white T-shirt) who was grabbing his wand and aparatting himself to 12 Gryfinndor Drive. He saw Ginny leaving with Hermione and walked in.

Ron's house was blue with a gray roof and was a bit smaller than his own. The door was yellow and the shutters on either side of it. He walked in to find that the house opened right up into a kitchen with granitic counter tops and a breakfast bar that opened up into a dining room. Off to the side of the kitchen was a hallway that Harry guessed lead to the bedrooms. He saw a stairway that lead downstairs.

"Hey." Harry said.

"We have 4 children. 3 triplet girls that are 1 and a boy who is 3. What about you?" Ron asked.

"4 as well we've named them. 1 year old twins named Kyle and Kari and a 2 year old named Lilith and a 3 year old named James." Harry replied happily.

"We've named the triplets Veronica, Victoria and Piper and the boy named Jacob. I have to get all the kitchen things and Jacobs clothes then we're going to meet up and furnish the rooms. Their's a playroom and a master bedroom downstairs. I like the house. I think me and you are going shopping together right?" Ron asked.

"Yeah we are. I'll show you are house on the way." Harry said and they apparated out.

**With Ginny and Hermione.**

"Lets deposit some cash I said I'll take out $500." Ginny said as they reached Hogwarts Square.

The whole 7th year population was buzzing around. The Market was called Longbottom's Market.

"I guess Neville runs the market then. I work at Luna's Cafe." I said.

"Ron is a banker and I work at The Hogwarts Valley Library." Hermione said.

"Oh, Harry runs the Library." Ginny told her.

"I bet you that I'll have to teach him a lot of things." Hermione laughed.

The bank was buzzing and buy the time the girls got out 15 minutes had passed. They walked into the market and passed a lot of girls.

"Its like the entire boy population of Hogwarts Valley can't shop for food." Ginny said.

"I know right." They each figured out that they should get the basics then plan meals.

"So bread, milk, eggs, sugar,butter,salt and pepper um... what else 'Mione?" Ginny asked.

"That's the basics. We need to plan meals now. I heard we aren't allowed to have any meal but lunch at Hogwarts. So we need breakfast, snacks and dinner."

They both grabbed spaghetti sauce and noodles, 3 packs of ground beef, taco wraps, cheese, chicken, perogies, the ingredients for pizza and chicken fingers and fries,water, Kraft dinner. Peanut butter, jam, oatmeal, brown sugar, cereal, orange juice, fruit punch, pancake mix, fruit, chocolate chips. Crackers, cookies, chips, granola bars, Zoodles and a bunch of other things.

They headed to the cash register pushing their full carts.

They total came to 97 galleons and 7 sickles. "We put your grocery's right back in your kitchen just tell us your address and we will be our best."

"Um...15 Gryfinndor Drive please." Ginny said.

"OK." She showered the shopping bags with dust and said, "Orginousia Culinaryis 15 Gryfinndor Drive kitchen."

"Thank You." Hermione said when the lady had finished hers.

Then they left and went into a clothing store for kids called Seedling's Clothing. Ginny bought 4 little jumpers for Kari a bunch full outfits and some diapers. Dresses and Pajamas. Then bought Lilith her outfits. Then she bought some baby stuff and couldn't resist the urge to buy a matching pair of jeans for the twins.

Then she just flew around buying different little toys or clothes and they just bought. While keeping on budget of course.

Finally it was 11 o'clock and they met the boys at The Potters house. Ginny looked and realized they had put everything where she figured it should go. Harry put all the dishes away and he and Ron showed Hermione and Ginny all the clothes they bought.

"Good job guys." Hermione said.

"Yeah." Ginny said. Harry had bought a bowl for the fruit that they placed on the island.

"So now to furnishing." Hermione said.

Harry grabbed a notebook and pen (because he thought they were easier) and did the floor plan for both the Potter and The Weasly houses.

Then they planned what they should put where. Ginny and Hermione went and bought all the girl bedroom sets and the boys did the boys bedroom sets. Then they met together and bought the rest of the houses furnishings. Using magic they put it in the houses.

**Harry and Ginny's House.**

**Living Room.**

Large yellow couch. Mounted 57" flat screen TV. Yellow mating chair, hardwood coffee table. Bookshelf with books and a toy chest with toys. A picture of Hogwarts behind the couch. Playpen.

**Kitchen**

3 wooden stools for breakfast bar that match the countertops. A few pictures. A sign that says "A pinch of hope. A dash of dream and a sprinkle of love."

**Dining Room**

A 7 place wooden table and chair set. Highchairs. Placemats. Flowers and vause. Picture frame. Bookshelf holding little trinkets.

**Lilith's Room**

Pink wood bed with a pink and white blanket and pillow. Playmat. Toy chest. Bookshelf. Pictures. Kid books. Dresser.

**James's Room**

Green wood bed with white and green blanket and pillow. Playmat. Toy chest. Pictures. Dresser.

**Kari's Room**

Purple crib with purple and white inside. Blankets. Stuffys. Rocking chair. Toys. Jolly jumper. Dresser.

**Kyle's Room**

Blue crib with blue and white inside. Blankets. Stuffys. Rocking chair. Toys. Jolly jumper. Dresser.

**Master bedroom.**

Black king sized bed. Pillows. Black and white pillows and blankets. Dressers. Desk and chair. Bookshelf (MAGIC). Bookshelf (BOOKS).

**Outside.**

Patio set (Green and white and brown). Play jungle gym. Mini Quidditch for trainers. Pool toys.

**Ron and Hermione's House.**

**Master bedroom.**

Same as Ginny and Harry's except colours are orange and white.

**Veronica's room.**

Same as Kari's but colours are red and pink.

**Victoria's Room.**

Same as Kari's but colours are Purple and blue.

**Piper's Room**.

Same as Kari's but colours are violet and magenta.

**Jacob's Room.**

Same as James's room but colours are yellow and orange.

**Living Room.**

Light Green couch. Bookshelf. 54" flat screen TV. Toy chest and Playpen. A picture of the sunset behind the couch.

**Kitchen.**

Same as Harry and Ginny but no sign or stools. Table and chairs set green 7 chairs. Pictures.

**Outside.**

Patio set (teal and white) toys.

**BOTH PLAY ROOMS**

Foam puzzle piece multi-coloured floors. Beanbag chairs. Couch. TV. Toys. Bookshelf. Books. Baby brooms.

They made their way to the great hall. Tittering about how they were going to meet their kids and so on.

Silently everyone from Hogwarts Village made their way into the great hall.

"ATTENTION!" McGonagall called when everyone had sat down. "I will be giving the Students From Hogwarts Village their children now. These children are real mind you not just dolls so you must take care of them we have used you and your spouses DNA and to make an actual child that is actully yours. Any abuse and you will be expelled. The success or failure of your marriage and family will count for 50% of your grade. Now Gryfinndor first, then Hufflepuff, next Ravenclaw and finally Slytherin. Gryfinndors please line up by the door."

Ginny stood up and slowly walked over to the door with Harry.

"The Longbottom Family." McGonagall called and Neville stepped up with Luna. A girl came out holding a wriggling 1 year old girl in her arms. The girl had Luna's blonde hair and Neville's bone structure along with blue eyes.

Professor McGonagall yelled out names until most Gryfinndors were done then,

"The Potter Family."

Harry and Ginny stepped forward. The Doors opened and a girl came out holding the 2 twins in her arms and the older ones were toddling along. The Girls had Harry's green eyes and Ginny's hair and freckles were as the boys had Harry's hair and Ginny's eyes and freckles and nose.

Ginny gasped and took the twins from the girls arms. Harry hugged the older ones then said to Lilith.

"Guess what you name is?" In a silly voice.

"What!?" she asked giggling

"Lilith can you say Lilith? Or Lily that is your nickname Lily."

"Wilwith." Lilith repeated. "Wily."

Harry hugged Lilith and turned to James, "Your name is James. James can you say that?'

"James." James said. "I wike it!"

"Good." Harry said then he lead them back to the Gryfinndor table and sat them down. "Gin." He said " Can I see Kari and Kyle?"

"Yup here let me talk to Lily and James." She said passing him the twins.

"Hiya! I'm your Daddy!" He said tickling them they giggled. Then he sat them down and cut up their food so they could eat while Ginny did the same for Lily and James.

Ron and Hermione sat down next to them.

They had 3 identical girls with red, bushy hair, freckles and blue eyes. Needless to say they were Weasleys. Jacob though had Hermiones hair and eyes but Ron's bone structure.

"OH!" Ginny said and went over to the girls.

"Hi I'm Aunt Ginny!" She said. Then she intoduced Lilith and James.

"Hewow Aunt Ginny." Piper said.

* * *

When they went home that night they let everyone stay up a bit late. They turned on the TV and gave the kids a snack when they got them into their PJ's and silently Ginny lifted a yawning Kari up and went upstairs. 15 minutes late she said,

"She's asleep."

Harry lifted Kyle up and slide him into bed 10 minutes later he said,

"He's asleep."

They both picked up Lilith and James and put them to bed. Then they went into their room and Harry leaned over and kissed Ginny.

"24 hours and we're married, got a house and have 4 kids. We're pretty new at this." Ginny said.

"I'm a bit overwhelmed but who cares." Harry said. "I love you Ginny."

"I love you Harry." Then she went and had a shower.

She slipped into bed and instantly fell asleep.


End file.
